<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Afterward by classic_phan</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24587803">Afterward</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/classic_phan/pseuds/classic_phan'>classic_phan</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Suits (US TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff, Gen, a case is there, and fun, basically a glimpse into their lives after the end, mostly about harvey and Mike's friendship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 06:07:42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,967</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24587803</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/classic_phan/pseuds/classic_phan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>They swore that they’ll be good but sometimes it’s okay to fall back into past habits.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Donna Paulsen/Harvey Specter, Mike Ross &amp; Harvey Specter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Afterward</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/PretendExtrovert/gifts">PretendExtrovert</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Happy birthday, Parns! Ofc this is for you so no criticism. Huge thanks to my friends for this. i love y'all.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Running a new firm wasn’t really as easy as it had seemed at the start but they made do. The experience they had gotten working together the last few years and the hardships they faced were probably the reason why. </p><p>Mike and Harvey were two sides of the same coin; their trust in each other was what kept the new firm running and flourishing. Friendship like theirs didn't come easily, after all, they went beyond friends. The two were family in all forms except for blood, being self proclaimed brothers for life.</p><p>They handled cases just like before while trying not to use any tricks; not much having changed between them. While both of them were loyal to a fault, they still bickered and debated over their cases. Thankfully, Donna knew when to step in before things got out of hand. </p><p>Though Mike figured she stalled interrupting them because she found them fighting to be entertaining.</p><p>They went from case to case, closing them and winning like no other. It was a high that was almost impossible to come down from and while difficult to admit, the reason they still had their heads on their shoulder was because of each other. </p><p>Mike had been doing good for a while, not falling into the temptation of closing a case the easy way out like he used to before. Harvey didn’t say anything, but Mike knew the other still missed working the fun way. Albeit, Mike knew Harvey was immensely proud of him and how they worked.</p><p>It had been going well, until a pressing case came their way where the only way they might be able to get out was to go with the Harvey way. </p><p>Through any means possible.</p><p>Brayden Gray was the CEO of Gray Corp., one of the biggest accounting firms in the country. Their profit was always in millions and everyone knew about them. Mike and Harvey were happy that such an important client had come to them, they knew the other had deep pockets and their fees wasn’t something to scoff at. They would be thrilled to win this case.</p><p>But then the problem arose; all the damn evidence pointed at Brayden being the one who committed fraud. Showing profits more than they actually were and embezzling money wasn’t a petty crime and if proved in court then Brayden and Gray Corp. would lose everything.</p><p>“Are you telling the truth, Mr Gray?” Harvey questioned the harried looking CEO. As the both of them looked at the other, they felt dread settling down on their shoulders.</p><p>“I’m not! I swear I didn’t do it,” he said, wiping the sweat off his brow.</p><p>Mike exchanged a look with Harvey, both thinking how the other definitely looked like he had done something.</p><p>“Just because I’m looking nervous, doesn’t mean I did something,” Brayden shouted, his eyes flitting between the two, ”I’m being constantly harassed by the media, let me breathe!”</p><p>Mike’s eyes widened at the comment before quickly settling back. This guy was fucking perspective.</p><p>Harvey leaned forward on the table, his arms folding above it as he relaxed. “Then do you have any idea who did it? </p><p>“I can’t say for sure, but I’m thinking it’s one of the four managers who work under me,” He pressed, “They know my schedules, they know when I’m at the office or when I’m not. They could easily do it.”</p><p>“But you are the last one to check the documents, you should be aware of any discrepancy,” Mike countered, his gaze on the papers in front of him. Only Brayden had access to the final papers, so the blame was easy to put on him. </p><p>“I know I checked them properly! There hadn’t been any issues,” He shouted, clutching his head as he leaned back on his chair.</p><p>“Do you have any evidence of the four managers changing the documents?” Harvey questioned. It would be easy for them to copy the signature and stamp of the CEO. How they managed to do it won’t be a problem to prove, it becomes an issue when they didn’t know who and why it happened.</p><p>“I don’t but I know someone messed with the CCTV,” Both of them were shocked at this revelation. Why didn’t this idiot tell them this before?</p><p>“I got it checked, but there is two minutes missing from all the CCTVs which are near my office,” Brayden continued, gaze on the table instead of them, and missing their incredulous expression. “That can’t be a coincidence, only those four could have done it.”</p><p>A silence settled over them as they took in the information. It was suspicious enough yet the lack of motive was still apparent.</p><p>“Do you know why someone would do that?” Mike asked.</p><p>“They must be working with a rival company or something, those bastards.” Mike and Harvey kept quiet while the other went on a triad of insults. Boy, could he swear.</p><p>The two lawyers continued asking Brayden questions before the other finally went away. They both moved towards Harvey’s office and settled into the couch.</p><p>Mike spent more time here than his own office, somehow the habit of being in the others office didn’t go away even though he had a better and bigger office now.</p><p>“So, it seems like the guy was saying a bit of the truth,” Harvey started, “I don’t think he did it.”</p><p>“Seems like that but we don’t have anything but his words to go with. And they have a lot of rival companies, it will be difficult to pinpoint one,” Even Brayden didn’t have any idea who could have done it.</p><p>“I’ll go down to the office and talk with the managers,” Harvey offers, stretching a bit before moving towards his liquor cabinet. </p><p>Mike eyes the whisky before looking at Harvey. </p><p>“You seem to be having fun.” Is what he says instead of telling him not to drink in broad daylight. </p><p>Harvey just chuckled before taking a sip, it being enough to make Mike understand and laugh with him.</p><p>*</p><p>Mike was talking with Donna about another case they were working on when Harvey barged into the room.</p><p>“It was definitely one of them,” Harvey says, sending a small apologetic smile to Donna for interrupting her. “I’m sure one of these fuckers did it. And it was definitely Amy Dhawan.”</p><p>Mike and Donna shared a look before Donna moved out of the room, patting Harvey on the shoulder as she went out.</p><p>“Why is she the one who did it,” Mike asked, all his attention on the other.</p><p>As soon as the words left his mouth, Harvey slumped against the couch he was sitting on as he frowned.</p><p>“What? Harvey?” Mike was surprised at the reaction. He was about to think the case was already on its way to be closed.</p><p>“Well,” he starts.</p><p>“Well?” Mike’s eyebrow twitches at the silence.</p><p>“She was definitely the one who did it, out of all of them. She was the most suspicious but she didn’t spill,” Harvey groaned, “We don’t have any evidence that she did it.”</p><p>What the fuck?</p><p>“Harvey, what the fuck?” Mike couldn’t believe the other. Since when did he become like this?</p><p>“I know she did it,” Harvey said with conviction. </p><p>“But we don’t have any proof, Harvey,” Mike said slowly. He had enough trust in the other to believe him when he said such nonsense, but Mike wouldn’t just let it go like that.</p><p>“Which is why we will find it,” Harvey smirked, his smirk turning into a grin slowly.</p><p>“We left that behind,” Mike started, watching Harvey shrug at him. He groaned when he realized the other was already set on the idea.</p><p>“Come on Harvey, that was our last con, you know it,” It didn’t stop Mike from trying though. </p><p>He could feel the familiar feeling bubble up in his gut. It was excitement and anticipation.</p><p>“I know what you’re saying, but do you see any other way out of it?” </p><p>“One last time,” Mike said. </p><p>They both smirked as they looked at each other.</p><p>“Batman and Robin are back in the game now,” Mike teased, “But this time I’m Batman.”</p><p>“In your dreams, Robin.”</p><p>Thus begins the two of them plotting out ways to make the manager confess her crimes. </p><p>*</p><p>A few days later, Harvey opens the door to his home as the bell rings again, coming face to face with Mike standing outside his door.</p><p>“We need to stop doing this,” he laughs, “At least let me know when you’re coming over.”</p><p>“I told Donna,” Mike grins, knowing she wouldn’t bother to tell Harvey about it.</p><p>“Shut up,” Harvey says, leading the other inside.</p><p>“What did you get?” He continues, moving to the kitchen to get them some drinks. </p><p>“Well, she is definitely suspicious,” Mike grins, letting the others’ curiosity increase before continuing.</p><p>He only continues after Harvey sets down their drinks in front of him, opening the file he had gotten.</p><p>“Apparently, people still wiretap phones for a good amount of money,” Harvey knew that. Get to the damn point, Mike.</p><p>“And I personally went to the hotel to see what kind of meeting they were having. Amy is good at this, she didn’t say anything about what kind of meeting it would be. If instead of ‘we ruined a company’ meeting it had been a ‘lets fuck’ meeting then I swear to god I would have fired you, Harvey.” Mike teased, eyes lighting up knowing how he would have gloated if the other had been wrong about Amy Dhawan.</p><p>He places pictures in front of Harvey, taken of the meeting from the adjacent building. It showed Amy with another man as they shared drinks. The next picture of Amy giving a file to the other. The next showed the man looking at the files, the watermark of Gray Corps. visible. </p><p>“These are some high quality pictures Mike, seems like your recon skills aren’t dead,” Harvey grinned.</p><p>“Yeah well, shut up,” Mike grumbled, “The other man is Gwaine Johnson, he handles a rival company which is going to losses at the moment. He has the motive and the means, we just need to get Amy to confess now.”</p><p>“It won’t be a problem with these pictures,” Harvey looked at the information Mike had gotten on the two. It would be easier to close the case now. And they were definitely going to charge a good fee for all the trouble they had been in.</p><p>“See, this is why you should always listen to me,” Harvey mocked, smirking at the groan Mike let out as he took the drink.</p><p>“You just got lucky.”</p><p>“I don’t get lucky, Mike.” Harvey grinned, letting the other know what was coming next. “I make my own.”</p><p>They both laughed, grinning at each as they clinked their glasses together.  </p><p>*</p><p>“I’ll be at your place by nine,” Mike said, the smile not leaving his face, “Don’t say I didn’t tell you this time.”</p><p>“I haven’t even invited you,” Harvey retorted, looking at the other with his left eyebrow raised perfectly. </p><p>Then that face cracked, spread to a grin as they both laughed. Harvey extended his fist towards the other, smirking when the other bumped his own fist with his.</p><p>They walked down together, out of the court, towards the exit. Mike left the other as they reached the car park, mumbling something going home first. </p><p>Harvey nodded, walking towards his own car. He smiled when his eyes met Donna’s, his eyes sparkling enough to let her know that they had won the case. Donna just rolls her eyes, a small smile blooming on her face as well.</p><p>Harvey just shrugs, placing an arm around her and planting a kiss on her forehead. The grin never leaving their faces.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I haven't actually finished Suits so I hope it isn't too OOC and hope you guys like it!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>